Sukezane Baro
Sukezane Baro(Jpn. - 馬絽祐実 - "Baro Sukezane") A powerful Samurai of the Itto-Ryu Plot Introduction Baro is first introduced as one of the ten core Itto-Ryu members of the Itto-Ryu along with Dōa, and the others, but does not get shown again until his fight with Haiyabou of the Rokki-dan. Introduction of the Rokki-dan As Baro is walking he is ambushed by a group of Rokki-dan which he easily disposes of. Once he fought the assumed leader of that small group he asked who he was. Haiyabou responded that they were Rokki. After a short battle between the two Haiyabou boasts that his Naginata is much faster than Baro's Nodachi, but was soon proven wrong when Baro's blade slices into Haiyabou, and pushes him back against a wall. Baro proceeds to kill Haiyabou but soon regrets not interrogating his opponent. Later a group of Rokki-dan confuses the picture of Sukezane with Manji, because of the similar facial scars they both share. Assault on Edo Palace While the rest of the Itto-Ryu are walking, Baro, Anotsu, Ozuhan, and Magatsu attack the Edo Palace in order to regain the Itto-Ryu's Honor. After taking care of some of the guards at the main gate, Ozuhan and Baro go on ahead. After a while, Baro finally reveals his other equipment, Bombs. Which he uses to blow up the gate, and kill guards. Once Magatsu and Anotsu catch up, they take a short break. Afterwards, Ozuhan is given the task of taking down the right tower, and the rest goes straight through the middle. At the other side the three are faced up against the Captian of the Guard Nizaemon Kumokiri, and the captain of the Pages Kai ki Ryuin. As the two of them talk about how they will kill the Itto-ryu swordsmen, Anotsu decapitates both of them with a single swing of his blade. Once they make it up to the staircase the guards are afraid to attack them, and they are finally confronted by Ugen Hanabusa. After a short conversation, Ozuhan comes up and tackles Ugen from behind. As Anotsu holds Ugen hostage, Magatsu paints on the wall "Bodyguards sell swords, enemies Itto-ryu takes all jobs." Anotsu then has the guards clear the path so he can leave. outside Anotsu throws Ugen in the water and the group runs off into the woods with the palace guards shooting arrows at them. Sakezane and Ozuhan are both split up from Magatsu, and Anotsu, and when Baro falls into a pit trap, he sacrifices his Nodachi in order to push himself out to the other side. A group of guards approaches Sukezane, and he pulls out his two katana to kill them off. Once Baro shows up at the gate Anotsu, and Magatsu is already there, but Ozuhan is also behind. When they are about to climb the wall, Baro reminds them that Ozuhan has the grappling hook, and without it getting over would take much longer. He decides to distract the guards while Anotsu and Magatsu get away to safety. Baro throws bombs into and in front of the gate, and takes down a bunch of guards, but is shot from behind by the others. A guard named Sadamasa calls Baro "Sukezane Shida" and the other guards ask if they know each other. Sadamasa claims that he once admired Shida, until he joined the Itto-ryu, and asked if he even knew that his Fiance, Tsuaiji commited suicide in order to keep him safe. Sadamasa ordered the guards to kill him, saying that even if they cut him to peices he still won't talk. He walks away saying that he can't watch because it reminds him too much of his childhood. When one of the guards attempts to execute Baro but is killed. The entire group of guards proceeds to pile on him, but are slaughtered until Sadamasa re-appears, and attacks Baro. Baro then stabs Sadamasa through the chest and leaves him to die. Weapons and abilities Weapons Baro is shown to carry a Nodachi with holes in it to increase its speed and lower its weight, and a two standard Katana. Abilities Category:Male characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Itto-ryu Category:Deceased